Sugar
by Paladin-kriss
Summary: This is my first story, please be gentle Rated M for Later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I own none of the characters from Naruto, because if I did Sasuke would have suffered death by ass rape at the hands of Orochimaru and NaruHina scenes would happen very often

As would TemShika, SakuKaka and a few others. Also, Neji would live in the main branch.

This is my first EVER FanFic, so creative reviews please, and no flames. I apologise if it is short, I'm not good at writing in any length

_Notes_

**Internal speech**

Normal speech

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Hinata stretched as she woke, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Once she was awake enough she pulled on her dressing gown, which featured the Hyyuga flame, and trudged downstairs into the kitchen. Still yawning, she sat down and poured herself some cereal before noticing something amiss. There was a big bag of…something, on the table before her. Whatever it was she had NEVER seen it before but it looked appetising, so she poured a cupful onto her cereal. As she ate, she became aware that her energy levels were building dangerously fast and she started to fidget in her seat. All of a sudden, it struck her, this must be sugar, something that her friends at school had warned against due to it causing even the most shy person to become hyperactive. Too late these memories came as she bounded back upstairs, changed and left the house, but not before grabbing her bag of sugar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata shook as she stood still in the playground, fuelled by the sugar. Tenten, Sakura and Ino gathered around her.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Ino asked, slightly worried

"Of course she isn't, Ino-pig" replied Sakura, "She obviously been traumatised by something"

"Who asked your opinion, Forehead?" the blonde retorted

Tenten just shook her head and continued to watch Hinata who opened her mouth to tell them she was okay

"SUGAR!" she said, snapping Ino and Sakura out of their fight.

"Oh no" all three groaned together as Hinata bounced off towards an orange jumpsuit that she admired. The person wearing this was none other than Naruto who was surprised when a blur glomped him and trapped him on the ground.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" he wheezed, wary of everyone.

"Hello Naruto-kun" Hinata said, bouncing on his crotch lightly, blushing her own audacity.

"H-Hinata, what are you doing?" he asked, eyes open wide

"SUGAR!!!" she told him, smiling, before climbing off and bouncing into class, pushing past Sasuke and bloodying his nose on the doorframe.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inside class Hinata sat down and ate few more spoons of sugar to keep her bouncy. She smiled around the classroom and stood, moving into the always empty seat beside where Naruto sits.

As he came into the class he frowned confusedly but allowed the look to slip off his face as he sat beside her.

On the other hand Hinata was buzzing even more. She was both high on sugar and high on the fact she was next to Naruto. Subconsciously her hand dropped to Naruto's leg and started to stroke it, smiling as she felt his body respond to hers.

Naruto looked up at her and she smiled cheekily at him and slipped her hand into his pants. She rubbed his boxers a few times and pulled her hand out. When he looked at her confusedly she smiled, ate more sugar and passed him a note, which said '_At your house later_ ;)'

He nodded slowly and sighed as the rest of the class passed uneventfully.

He headed home straight away when the class ended and Hinata smiled as she followed him at a slight distance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

­­­­­­­

That's it for the first chapter.

As I said, creative criticism, and no flames please.

I'll think about writing the next chapter, and either this one or next will include lemon, the one part of stories that I seem to be good at.

And yes, Hinata only becomes bold through the Sugar, without it she reverts to shy Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I own none of the characters from Naruto, because if I did Sasuke would have suffered death by ass rape at the hands of Orochimaru and NaruHina scenes would happen very often.

As would TemShika, SakuKaka and a few others. Also, Neji would live in the main branch.

This is my first EVER FanFic, so creative reviews please, and no flames. I apologise if it is short, I'm not good at writing in any length

_Notes_

**Internal speech**

Normal speech

Chapter 2: Sugar

As Naruto got to his house he sat on his bed and began to speak with the Kyubii inside him.

'**Kyubii, what is with Hinata? I've never seen her like this before. It's almost as if she is someone totally different'**

'**Well kit,'** Kyubii replied, **'you are right, after a fashion. She seems to have had a sugar overload. It's making her act totally different, but she does seem to actually like you, being Hyper only accentuates the feelings and hidden traits of a person. If she had been brought up by any other parents, she might be less shy and a bit more bouncy'**

'**Okay, but why did she act like that towards me?' **Naruto asked, confused

'**Kit, sometimes you are such a Baka, the Hyyuga girl obviously likes you, and the sugar made her a lot more confident and comfortable. Now, I want you to be honest with her, and tell her about me, because if she was to find out another way, she might get the wrong idea'**

Naruto nodded, understanding at least partially.

'**Oh, and Kit, make sure you offer her some sugary food and drinks when she turns up. Just to keep her happy'**

As Kyubii stopped talking there was a knock at the door.

"Hello, Naru-kun?" came Hinata's voice through the door.

"Hai, one second" Naruto replied, quickly cleaning the small building into somewhere presentable.

Hinata grew slightly worried from the amount of noise emanating from the house.

"Naru-kun?" She called again.

Naruto was in the kitchen, placing some sweet treats onto a plate when Hinata called again.

"Sorry for taking so long" he called to her, "I'm just making this place look okay for you"

He placed the plate in the sitting room and hastened to the door, opening it for her.

"Do come in, Can I get you a drink?"

Hinata stood there, bag of sugar in her arms and smiled.

"Can I have a cup of tea please? With four sugars"

Naruto nodded. "Of course. The sitting room is through there, help yourself to some food"

He indicated through the door he had just come from and headed into the kitchen. Once there he waited for the kettle to finish boiling and made her drink for her. He took it through to her where he found her sprawled on the couch, eating her third sweet by licking it and dunking it in her bag of sugar.

"Arigato, Naru-Kun" she said as he turned up with her drink.

"No problem, but I need to have a word with you about something Hinata-chan"

"What is it Naru-kun? Is something wrong, was it something I did?"

She looked at him with pleading eyes which looked like they were on the verge of tears.

"No, you haven't done anything wrong, but I have a secret to tell you. I have the Kyubii inside me, and have since birth."

Over the next twenty minutes he told her everything that he could think of and when he sat back, he felt like an enormous weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

He looked at Hinata who was looking at him in awe.

"Hina-chan, are you all right?" he asked softly

Hinata blushed as she noticed what he had called her and ate a little more sugar before flinging her arms around him.

"Yes, Naru-kun, I'm fine. I'm glad you told me this, thank-you so much"

With that she kissed him, her soft lips brushing against his coarse ones. He acted instinctively and his hand rose to cup her head gently as his tongue flitted against her lips. She parted them gently and his tongue slipped inside to be massaged by hers. She sighed softly as she slipped his jacket off his back.

In return Naruto deepened the kiss and carefully zipped the zipper on her coat down, revealing her grey T-shirt which accentuated her femininity.

She gently broke the kiss, feeling even better than before. A kiss from Naruto was better than any amount of sugar in the world.

She kneeled and unbuttoned his trousers, pulling them down his legs and helping him step out of them.

Once he was out of them he helped her back up and knelt to deal with hers. He pulled the drawstring and her pants simply fell off her body, revealing the most contrasting part of her clothing, her green lace panties. She giggled and pulled him back up for another kiss, kicking her trousers off to one side.

­­­­­­­

That's it for the Second chapter. Aren't I so mean, leaving it there?

As I said before, creative criticism, and no flames please.

I'll think about writing the next chapter and the next will include lemon, the one part of stories that I seem to be good at.

And yes, Hinata only becomes bold through the Sugar and now kisses, without it she reverts to shy Hinata.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I own none of the characters from Naruto, because if I did Sasuke would have suffered death by ass rape at the hands of Orochimaru and NaruHina scenes would happen very often.

As would TemShika, SakuKaka and a few others. Also, Neji would live in the main branch.

This is my first EVER FanFic, so creative reviews please, and no flames. I apologise if it is short, I'm not good at writing in any length

And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the Lemon chapter….. I'll let you know a secret first. I managed to forget where I left the story and had to re-read the second chapter

_Notes_

**Internal speech**

Normal speech

Chapter 3: Sugar

Naruto kissed her back and she pulled away gently, throwing the sealed bag of sugar out of the window.

"Naru-kun, where's the bedroom?" she asked him quietly.

"Huh? Oh, the bedroom?" He scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom while kissing her. He gently placed her onto her feet and she smiled to herself. She pushed Naruto down onto his bed so that his legs were over the edge and in one quick movement removed his underwear, revealing his erect penis.

"Naru-kun, I thought you said you were the 9 tailed fox? Not that I'm complaining, this one should be plenty for me"

With that her head dipped and engulfed his member. He threw his head back at the sensations, gripping the sheets tight.

"Oh Hina-chan, that's so good, don't stop"

Hinata's head began to bob up and down, her tongue swirling around his shaft and head. His grip tightened on the sheets and she began to suck as he moaned.

"Dear kami, oh kami, keep doing that Hinata"

Hinata reacted to his speech and began to play with his balls, squeezing them gently to help him further. He groaned loudly and her lips rose to the helmet. She moved herself slightly, still sucking, and dipped again, this time going further and taking a good third of his shaft into her throat.

Naruto had been looking at Hinata.

"Don't stop now" he'd started, just before she dripped again, "Its so gahhhhhh"

Naruto was now breathing shallowly as he neared his peak

Hinata could tell this and began to suck harder and bob faster.

"Hinata, I'm going to cum" he moaned to her, trying to lift her head off. She retaliated simply by slapping his hands off her hear and sucking even harder

"Ahhhhhh" he moaned, penis convulsing inside her mouth. Her lips remained tightly together and she swallowed as much as she could, some still managing to escape and running down the sides of her mouth.

Once his penis had stopped convulsing she opened her mouth and licked the remainder off.

Naruto lay there, gasping for air.

"No time to relax, Naru-kun, your turn.

"M-My turn, Hina-chan?"

"Yes Naru-kun, your turn. Just act instinctively, that's what I do"

She helped him up and lay down herself.

Naruto removed her greed panties and stared at her hairless pussy.

"Hina-chan, do you shave?"

Hinata looked at his face, smiling. "No Naru-kun, All Hyyuga's can only grow hair on their heads. We don't know why either."

Naruto smiled and nervously extended his tongue and gently licked at her glistening lips. Her response was immediate. She moaned and her hands pushed him against her.

"More" she moaned, pushing him down and her crotch upwards.

Emboldened, Naruto spread her pussy lips with his fingers and his tongue dipped into her sweet snatch, only to pull out, making her moan, wanting more.

Able to tell that she liked it, Naruto did the repeated the motion again, but more times and at a faster tempo. His hands moved up and he found her clit quite by accident. As his hands rose he knocked something which elicited a louder moan from her. To make sure it wasn't a co-incidence Naruto found it again, and rubbed it, eliciting the same moan from her. He kept doing this with her and her moans got louder and louder until she held his head firmly against her and began to shake with the biggest orgasm she had ever had. When she finally released Naruto's head he smiled and moved upwards slowly, trailing kisses, to capture her lips ravenously (for the sake of this, we will say Hinata is a Virgin, but lost her hymen while fighting some time or as a family ritual etc.)

Hinata smiled and pulled her lips away from his, leaning up to his ear to nibble it and whisper to him.

"I want you inside me Naru-kun" she whispered into his ear and he simply nodded. Lining up against her he thrust forwards and penetrated deep into her pussy.

"Oh Naruto, you are so big" she moaned when he did this, throwing her head back in ecstasy.

Naruto moaned in pleasure himself and started to thrust in and out of Hinata's sweet pussy, enjoying the delightful squelching sounds they were making. Once she was used to it, Hinata started to thrust back, moaning as she came to yet another orgasm quickly. At the other end Naruto wasn't faring as good either. Hinata was inadvertently tensing and relaxing her pussy muscles around his cock. He lay over her, still thrusting, and kissed her deeply.

"You are so tight" Naruto grunted to her, "I'm going to cum again"

"Me too" she panted. Both of them cam together, and flung their heads back in the joint ecstasy of their greatest orgasms ever. Naruto filled Hinata's pussy with his seed while she coated his thighs in her juices. He collapsed beside her, still lodged within her, and held her close.

"I love you, Hina-chan" he told her softly

"I love you too, Naru-kun" she whispered back, falling asleep in his arms

­­­­­­­

That's it for the Third chapter. What should I do next? Continue this story, or make another about the discarded sugar and another couple, or both? Because I have an idea for the sugar next

As I said before, creative criticism, and no flames please.

Hinata is now bold as long as she loves Naruto, which will never change now. Or will it? evil laugh


	4. Note from Me

Author's note

Hello kiddies, I need some help. I'm starting to write the next bit, but it can either continue from Sugar, or become a new story. In this it will go partly into Naruto's past, Include Neji/Ten and possible (I might save this for a totally different story) Anko/Sasuke (well, Anko must be a she-male, coz she has a big snake)

Anyway, let me know, and also, what should I call it if it is a separate story

**Poll: continue/new story**

**And**

**What name if it's a new story?**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I own none of the characters from Naruto, because if I did Sasuke would have suffered death by ass rape at the hands of Orochimaru and NaruHina scenes would happen very often.

As would TemShika, SakuKaka and a few others. Also, Neji would live in the main branch.

This is my first EVER FanFic, so creative reviews please, and no flames. I apologise if it is short, I'm not good at writing in any length

_Notes_

**Internal speech**

Normal speech

Chapter 4: Sugar

Outside of Naruto's house a faint noise like a deflating balloon was heard, just before the 'whumph' of something, or someone, hitting the ground.

Fortunately for it's cause, both Naruto and Hinata were fast asleep, and didn't hear Neji practicing his bad ninja skills. His uncle, Hiashi, has asked Neji where Hinata was and as Neji was the last one to see her, he had been sent to find her. So he'd done as commanded and turned his byakugan while searching for her and Naruto of all people. Although disgusted he couldn't help but stop and watch, wondering if his wife, Tenten would do things like that for him. In the end it overwhelmed him and he was panicking. Hiashi would know if he was lying, but he couldn't tell him where his daughter was, otherwise Naruto would be in a serious amount of trouble, and Neji didn't want that. However, if he didn't return soon, Hiashi would find them anyway. He sighed and headed back to the house to let Hiashi know.

Back at the house he entered Hiashi's study and waited for the clan head to finish his meditation.

"Well?" asked Hiashi, staring at Neji, who was looking at the floor, still slightly shaken.

"She… I… she's at Uzumaki's house Uncle." Neji told him, resigned to his, and his cousins, fate.

"Good, good" mused Hiashi absent mindedly. "Wait what? Uzumaki's? Are you sure?"

"Yes uncle, it was her, the two chakra signals were unique"

"hmmmm" was the reply from Hiashi who then disappeared in a puff of smoke

'She deserves whatever he has in store for her' Neji reasoned to himself, still feeling a twinge of guiltiness for partially causing it.

Meanwhile, Hiashi poofed to just outside the Hokage Tower and headed in, towards Sarutobi's office.

"Hokage-sama" he began, hiding all emotion, "We may have a section 7"

"What, Naruto's possibly had sex? Who with?" the wizened man replied, intrigued.

"My eldest daughter" came his reply, his white eyes staring at the rim of the Hokage's hat

"Your... hmmm… well, to start with, I forbid your family from attacking him and anyone connected to your family, etc. Secondly, why did you come to me about this? Usually, you would take matters into your own hands.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, but I have a request. As it is my daughter, I would like permission to reveal it to him. I know you know what I mean."

Sarutobi relaxed in his chair and rubbed his chin. "As you wish. I suppose that means you will need the scrolls"

He leant forward, slipping a key from his pocket, and unlocked the bottom-most drawer, handing the contents, three scrolls to Hiashi. Hiashi nodded and was about to leave when Sarutobi stopped him.

"Oh, Hiashi? Perhaps you should leave it till tomorrow"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" came the reply before Hiashi left and returned to the complex.

­­­­­­­

That's it for the Fourth chapter.

Review with any idea's you have, and no flames please


End file.
